How to Create an OC
Welcome to How to Create an OC! Here you can see what you can and can't do, requirements and much, much more! This page is going threw a huge revamp. Step One- Creating your Concept Some might say a name comes before a concept. Expect it doesn't. You don't name a child before you know their gender, correct? Well, same with an OC. The first step is to think of a concept. Something new and original. Something that you haven't seen in the show. Of course your a concept might be close to another OC or character, but that is how a lot of concepts starts: a complete rip off that you plan to make your own. When thinking of the concept, a few things to think about are: * Species: Are they a pegasus, unicorn, earth pony, or even an alicorn? Or none at all! * Gender: What pronouns do they use or what do they identify as? Male? Female? Other? * Age: Are they as young as Sweetie Belle or as old as Granny Smith? You don't need a specfic age, but a general age group like foal, filly, teen, middle age, etc. works. * Talent: Ah, one of the most important part of an MLP: What is theor talent? This is big. This connects to their species, their name, their cutie mark, their appearance, their personality and ''so so so ''much more. * Backstory: This goes hand and hand with talent, actually. This helps explain why that is their talent, which than explains everything else, this is huge. Try not to make it all perfect like being a princess, but also don't make them have a super sad one like there parents dieing, their an outcast, ect, ect. Also, you don't have to have every life event filled out! Just explain talent, family life, and how their personality got shaped! We will go into more details on this later. Once you have these basic facts down, your ready for the next step! Step Two- Naming This is when Talent and Backstory come real handy. Naming should connect to talent, backstory, ''and ''species. You don't name an earth pony "Magic Swirl" because well.... that makes no sense. Pegausi and Unicorns are normally pretty general, but having a name connecting to the species helps. Now, onto individual species naming. On wards! Naming an Earth Pony Earth Pony names range a lot, from Sweetie Drops to Applejack. Unlike the others, they typically have one or two themes that naming goes along with, but that's different with Earth Ponies. Earth Ponies have as trong connection with nature, and there names can repentant that. Earth Ponies also seem to be the only type with family names, most prominently the Apples. Names also can range from sports to baking, so one could assume that an Earth Ponies name can be more straight foward, and have more to do with their hobbies and talents. Tips: * As stated above, Earth Ponies are shown to be the only ones to consider using family names, such as Apple and Pie, while Pegasus and Unicorn are refereed to as "X-Characters Family". * However, if your character is in one of these clans or one that has family names, they don't always have "last name" per say. Take Apple Bloom, for example. She is part of the Apple Family, but the second part of her name isn't Apple, Apple is the first part of her name. Sometimes the "clan" name isn't in there at all, with cases like Big Mac. * Naming Earth Ponies can be easy for some people since there are no big rules, but hard for others because there is no rules. * TBC Naming an Unicorn From what I have collected, unicorns typically seem to come in two types: The Artsy and the Magical. The First type, Artsy, are the type of Unicorns who use their magic in crafts, such as Rarity. The other type, Magical, focus more on using magic as well, magic, and are kind of like wizards but... Aren't. Examples of this are Trixie and Pre-Alicorn Twilight. Tips * Unlike Earth Ponies, Unicorns name aren't that straight forward, like Rarity and Twilight Sparkle. Their names can have really deep meanings sometimes, so thinking outside the box is always a good suggestion. * TBC Category:Tutorials